


New Things.

by MeggieChan16



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16





	New Things.

She looked around the house and thought for a while. It was a very nice house, but there was one question that refused to leave her mind. _Will it fit everyone?_ "So, what do you think? Is this the house you are looking for?" The landlord and also the woman's cousin had asked, breaking her from her thoughts. "there's just one problem, however.." She said. "You don't like it?" He queried, upset. "No no, I love it but I just don't know how I am going to fix it up so everyone can live here. I don't know how many rooms there are, how many bathrooms.. this place is a mess and I don't think that I will be able to fix this place in just one day." She said to him.

"Oh. Okay. Well, follow me upstairs and I will show you the rooms and bathrooms." The two of them walked upstairs and into the first room. "Oh wow.. I like this room..." She said as she looked around. "Really?" He asked and she nodded. "It is nice and roomie." She had a grin on her face. "You should check out the bathroom, the shower is pretty big and I mean big." He said as he put something in her hand and walked into the hallway. She looked at what he handed her and saw a silver key. _What is this key for?_ She wondered as she walked out of the room. "Hey Alex? What does this key go to?" She questioned. "That room. Your room." He said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" She gasped and Alex nodded. "You're the homeowner now, so you get dibs on the first room." The woman looked at the key again before hugging and thanking her cousin.

_*** * *** _

After the two of them checked out all of the rooms, they headed downstairs to discuss some more things. "So, there's a Theater room and it is bigger than the Game Room and the Computer Room." Alex said as he handed her a fancy looking key. "But I suggest that you keep this key around your neck, Ruby." He said, handing a blueish key to her and she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Why?" "Because. It goes to the Game Room and I know you don't want the guys going in there playing all night do you?" He chuckled. "Oh okay. Yeah." Ruby giggled to herself. _Makes sense._ "So now that you have seen all of the rooms, let's fix the house up a bit."

Ruby and Alex repainted all of the rooms and bathrooms so that they looked a bit better. After they had gotten some of the rooms finished, Ruby found two chains and put her room key and the Game Room key around her neck. "Damn, this house is huge and we only got twenty-four rooms done." She huffed, leaning against the wall. "I know. We only have five more to go." "How about we finish the last five later? You know, after the rest of the house is done?" Ruby asked Alex. "I don't know.. what if we never get to those last rooms?" He was unsure. "We will, we just have to remember." Ruby responded and Alex sighed.

"Alright then."

_~ ~ ~_

Once Ruby and Alex finished the house, they brought the furniture inside. "Carefully set it dow- Careful!" Boxes crashed to the ground and the sound of glass breaking made Ruby groan. "I told you to be careful. What part of that don't you understand?" She hissed to her two brothers, Max and Lucas who were seventeen and eleven. She had asked if they could help her and Alex with the house. Of course, Max would've complained while Lucas volunteered. Max had to watch Lucas to earn some money. However, when Ruby asked if they would help, Max shrugged and said that he would help and that shocked Ruby. "I understand everything perfectly." Max growled at her.

"It doesn't seem like it! You broke the coffee cups." Ruby hissed back. "Come on guys, you're not living together anymore so there is no need to fight." Lucas said as he carried two boxes into the kitchen and sat them down, making Ruby sigh. "You're right.. but Max should have just listened to me when I told him to be careful." She told him and Max just growled in response. "Whatever, just no more fighting. Alright?" Lucas walked outside to grab more boxes. "I guess he's right.. oh well. Grab some more boxes and this time, can you be more careful with them? I don't want to buy anything unless it is food." Ruby huffed, picking up the box of broken cups and walking into the kitchen.


End file.
